


K.S.P. - Sterek Story

by tiredstranger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sterek Campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredstranger/pseuds/tiredstranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is  a series based from TEEN WOLF. Most characters are based from the said TV series. Credits to TEEN WOLF creator, cast and staff. </p><p>From a weird geek with ADHD looking for adventure, Stiles managed to graduate and get a job in Beacon Hills High School as the Guidance Counselor. He's been able to manage his ADHD through therapy and medication. Stiles' best friend Scott joined the police force where Stiles' father Steve is working as the sheriff. </p><p>Derek who just recently moved back in Beacon Hills also joined the police force. In time they will soon find that life is about to offer them one hell of a roller coaster ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
Starting lines. Blank pages. Hi’s and hello’s. What do these things have in common? It’s a start of something new. A chance to make something beautiful starting from scratch. Before finishing a race, you must start from the starting line. Before finishing a novel, you must start drafting on a blank page. Relationships doesn't just happen, it starts with hi’s and hello’s. Everything starts from something small. Then you must give effort, time and patience. This is where Stiles’ new beginning.

The room is so quiet. Full of awkwardness. Stiles is pretty sure he can hear the clock ticking extra slow as if time is teasing him. His heartbeat is loud that he thought even the other person in the room can hear it. Stiles know that there is nothing to worry about, he went over this in his mind a million times last night. Except there’s also a million thoughts running in his mind right now. He can’t even focus at the other person which is apparently talking about things which Stiles know are important. The guy in front of him finished talking, a sign that he should stop thinking and start talking. He took a deep breath and started.

"Hi. I’m Stiles Stilinski. Well Stiles is not my real name though I’d appreciate it if you'll call me by that. I’m 21 y/o, a fresh psychology major graduate.” he paused for a while to have a better composure. "Some people say that you'll know where you want to be when you get there. It’s not really for certain when or how but eventually you'll get there. It goes without saying that I’m here in place where I want to be. So I would really be glad if you'd give me a chance to be part of this institution. Thank you very much. "

Stiles ended it with a sigh. He can’t stop fidgeting as he nervously looks at the interviewers face while he’s seriously looking at Stiles resume. 

"He looks nice", Stiles thought. "Maybe he'll buy all the crap that I just said. Oh God!"

The interviewer stood up and said, "Thank you very much for that interesting statement Mr. Stilinski" and offered his hand for a formal hand shake. "We'll call you for the result." he added. 

Stiles immediately stood up and offered his hand. Stiles is not really fond of formalities but he needs to put up with it so he could get the job. "Thank you for your time sir." and slowly walked out the room. He just stood there at the closed door with his blank face. "Glad that was over." then he loosen the blue tie that he's wearing then slowly walked out the office. 

Stiles decided to stay for a while and look around the campus. There are no students yet because school won’t start a week from now.

He stared down the soccer field from the empty bench. He remembered his high school with Scott. "Oh God Scott!" he remembered. He gets his phone and speed dialed Scott. 

"Hello? Where are you man, I’m reaaaaallllyyy hungry" Scott answered lazily.

"Adorable Scott." answered Stiles, grinning while imagining his best friend’s dopey face."I was just finished with the interview. I’ll go straight over there. Is dad there?".

”I think he's in a meeting now." answered Scott."Will you hurry up? I’m really starving." Scott impatiently added.

"Alright. Alright. Don’t be such a baby. I’m going now, see you in a bit." Stiles starts to walk into the parking lot to his jeep. 

That's Scott. Stile's best friend. He recently joined the town's police force where Stile's dad Steve Stilinski is working. He's the sheriff by the way. 

Stiles started his jeep and drive to a Chinese restaurant. After buying Chinese food for Scott, his father and himself, he arrived at the police station with his stomach growling. He immediately parked his car so they can already satisfy their hunger. And by the sound of Scotts rumbling earlier, Stiles know that Scott is going to have tantrums soon. 

On the parking lot he saw someone unfamiliar. Stiles know almost everyone in the police force since he basically grew up there. So he is sure that this guy is new to town. 

He can’t seem to look away from the guy who is now making his way to the station. He’s quite tall, he's hair gelled in place, black shirt hugging his muscles and don’t even get me started with those legs. "Damn he's hot" whispered Stiles as he followed the guy inside the station. 

"Finally!" yelled Scott as he rotates his chair like riding a carnival ride. Stiles was startled with Scotts' greeting since he was still focused to that hot guy.

"Who’s he?" asked Stiles as he put down the food on Scotts table while still looking at the guy.

"Who? Oh, him. Well he's also new like me. He’s name is Derek. Derek Hale.” Scott paused then looked at Stile. “Hey Stiles, you can stop drooling now, let’s eat.” Scott insists.

"Wha- what, who’s drooling?" Stiles paused then sat down and whispered. "Am I that obvious?”

"Sort of. You barely stopped looking at him." Scott replied with his mouth already full.

"Is that food I smell?" the sheriff interrupted the boys. Scott and Stiles both continued eating. Both quiet and still as if they did something wrong. "So who are we talking about?" asked casually by Steve looking at Scott then to Stiles.

"Da- dad! What made you think we're talking about someone?" a startled reply from Stiles who is now starting to blush.

"Actually, Mr. Stilinski. -aaaw!." groaned by Scott as Stiles kicked his leg. "What was that about!” grunted Scott to Stiles.

"Whaaat!?" Stiles pretended to not know.

"You know, for two grown up men you two doesn’t fit the bill." interrupted by the sheriff.

"Well he started it!" the two shouted while pointing at each other.

"Fine. You kids finish your food. I’m going to my office." Steve’s last statement made the two sit quietly and finish their meal. Stiles thought he saw Derek smiling. Although the scene might have pissed him off. 

"Hey." Stiles said awkwardly.

"Hey back." Scott replied. Both of them stared at each other. Then after a while they found themselves laughing at each other.

"Sorry about the kick earlier."Stiles apologized.

"Its fine, it did not hurt. You kick like a girl anyway." teased Scott.

"Oh you did not just say that. Well you scream like a girl." Stiles moving his arms gesturing a girl running. 

Both of them started laughing and teasing each other. "Huff. Dorks" Derek snarled lowly with his eye brows almost meeting then continued working on his report.  
Both of them finished eating their lunch, Stiles started cleaning Scott’s table. He put everything in the garbage bag as Stile stood up and turned to go and throw the garbage he accidentally bumped Derek who is slowly carrying his cup of coffee to his table. The sound of the cup breaking caught everyone’s attention. Stiles dropped the garbage bag to help Derek.

“What the hell Stiles!” growled Derek who’s now dripping wet with the coffee all over his shirt.

“Oh fuck! Im really sorry! I- I- I didn’t know you were there.” Stiles apologized while freaking out and cleaning Derek’s shirt with his hand. “Oh God that’s really hot! The coffee I mean.”

“Get. Your. Hands. Off of me!” Derek’s lowly snarl caused Stiles to back up a little.

“What’s your problem dude! It was just an accident, it’s not like I want to spill hot coffee all over you!” Stiles pretended to not be scared.

“Dude shut up!” whispered Scott. “Everyone’s already looking.” He added.

“Whatever. Clean that up, I’m going to change my shirt.” Derek smirked then slowly walked away.

“Clean that yourself jerk!” Stiles get the garbage bag which he was supposed to throw away, then he bumped Derek again this time he meant to do that then left. Stiles went straight to his jeep to calm down. He drove to the lake near the woods. Sat there for a few hours then went home.

His dad still wasn’t home yet. Stiles don’t have the appetite to eat dinner. He went to check the fridge for something he might want to eat or drink or eat and drink. He grabbed the milk and drank from the bottle and finished it all up. Stiles took a shower then head to his room.  
He lied on his bed. So many things running in his mind, until he thought about Derek. He can’t stop being annoyed by the idea of Derek running to his mind. Stiles buried his face on his pillow. Then his phone vibrated, he looked to see a message from Scott.

-From: Scott  
Hey dude, are you ok?  
-To: Scott  
Yeah. Just need a good night sleep.  
-From: Scott  
If you say so. Goodnight Stiles.  
-To: Scott  
Goodnight Scott. Thanks.

Stiles buried his face again to his pillow. Then he thought about how thankful he is for having Scott into his life. Stiles don’t have many actual friends. Maybe because of his ADHD, for the other kids he was just plain weird and stupid. That for some reason both him and Scott got close. They’re both just plain weird and stupid. This thought lulled Stiles to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

In life you have to stand firm on the ground. Bend your knees a little then push hard to jump up throwing your arms pointing at the sky. But always, always let gravity pull you back.

Stiles wake up with the smell of his dads cooking. The smell of bacon and eggs fill the air. Stiles lay there for a few minutes. Staring at the ceiling with his usual train of thoughts. No school today. No work yet. He basically have no plans of any sort. Stiles wanted to lay there for another minute but his stomach insisted of going to where that delicious smell was coming. He went downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Hey son.” Greeted by his father. Stiles nod lazily then sat down beside the counter table and watched his father making toast. “Here.” His father put down a hot mug of coffee.

“Thanks” as Stiles sipped his coffee. Then add some chocolate powder and milk. “Ah. That’s better.” Grinned Stiles.

“So son, about the incident yesterday.” Started the sheriff as he give Stiles his favorite french toast with bacon and egg.

“Here we go. I knew you’d say something about that.” Stiles defended.

“Well what do you want me to do? Do you want me to not care?” Steve replied still calm though you can feel the authority.

“Yes. No? Okay fine. Well it was an accident.” While stuffing food to his mouth.

“I know, but he is a police officer you know. He’s also new to the station so he would not be as caring and thoughtful like my colleagues to you. So just apologize, okay son?”

“But I did apologize dad!” interrupted Stiles.

“Yeah, you apologized for the accident. Now you have to apologize for your shitty behaviour.” Steve answered making that face which tells Stiles that its been decided, no more arguments.

“Language dad.” Muttered Stiles while drinking coffee.

”Sorry ‘bout that kid.” He then paused to drink his coffee. “So, do have plans for today?” the sheriff asked.

“Well, I will lay lazily on the couch and watch some dvd’s or I could play some XBOX. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” Stiles answered like making up a story or something. Then his phone ring. “Who in their right mind calls this early in the morning?” then he jumped and down like he won the jackpot prize or someone that has ants in their pants.

“What!? Who is it?” sheriff curiously asked.

“It’s them dad! The school.” As he stared to his phone.

“Well what are you waiting for? Answer it!”

“Oh! Right, right!” as he pressed the answer button in his phone. “Hello Good morning.” Stiles answered calmly.

“Good morning, may I speak to Mr. Stiles Stilinski?” greeted by the guy over the phone. “This is Paul from Human Resource of Beacon Hills High School.”

“This is Stiles speaking.” Answered Stiles while trying not to shout from excitement.

“Im calling to inform you about your application as our Guidance Counselor. I’m very glad to inform you that you got the job if you are still interested for the said position.”

“Yes. Yes. I’m very interested” Stiles answered with little sanity in tacked.

“Oh. That’s great then. Are you available today? We need you to sign some papers and discuss your role.”

“Yes. What time should I be there?” Asked Stiles.

“Around 10am.”Paul replied.

“Sounds good.” Stiles answered excitedly.

“Alright Mr. Stilinski. We will be excpecting you. Thank you for your time. Goodbye.” Then the guy ended the call. Stiles stared at his phone for a few seconds to process what just happened. Stiles jumped and did his victory dance.

“Dad! I got the job!” then he hugged his father.

“I’m going to take a shower now dad.” pulling out from the hug. “I don’t want to be late, that would kind of suck as a first impression.” Stiles added.

“You go do that son.” says the sheriff with his eyes almost ready to cry. While making his way upstairs, Stiles dad suddenly said, “Your mom would have been so proud of you son.” Stiles just smiled to his dad and continued going upstairs to the bathroom. 

“Yeah, she would have been.” whispered Stiles as he entered the bathroom.

He slowly took off his clothes, and then entered the shower. He turned on the shower and slowly brought up his arms to test the water. He brought his hands together to scoop some water and splashed it to his face. Feeling that he’s ready, he shoved his body under the drops of water. He can feel every drop drawing lines into his body. The water refreshing his mind. Then he turned to face the shower head and arched his head backwards so his face is receiving all the drops of like he is under the rain. He smiled. “Hey mom. I miss you. I really miss you. I may not have been the best son but I’ve done everything to be good. And I just really, really miss you mom.” He thought as tears come rushing down his face. His chest suddenly feels lighter. He repressed his emotions for too long, but now he acknowledges that he really misses his mom more than anyone else.

He finished his bath then changed to his semi formal clothes. He’s now wearing his teal plaid long sleeves and some white tie. Put on some perfume and now ready to go.

”Hey Stiles! Do you want me to drive you to school?” shouted his dad from downstairs.

“Thanks dad but I’m not twelve anymore! Besides you need to go to work too. I’ll call you when I get there.” Stiles shouted back.

“Okay. I’ll go ahead then. Take care son.” the sheriff bid farewell.

“You too dad!” shouted Stiles. He heard his dad’s car left. 

Its only 9:00 A.M. but Stiles decided he should leave early. He locked the door behind him then drives his jeep. He sent Scott a message. “Hey Scott, got the job! Celebrate later?” 

After a few minutes he heard a loud crackling. “Oh God not now. Not now!” Stiles praying while hitting the steering wheel. And the engine died. “Fuck! And you have to do this now?!?” Stiles already pissed off and now talking to his car. He looked at his watch then get off of his jeep. “Its only 9:25, no need to panic.” Stiles talking to himself. He opened his jeep’s hood and tried to check if he can fix with his basic knowledge of cars which is apparently not much. He end up getting grease into his outfit. “Crap!” now Stiles is really pissed. He tried calling his dad but the sheriff’s not answering his phone. “Really dad?!”putting his phone close to his face yelling. He tried calling Scott but he remembered that today is Scott's first day of training. 

He tried to hitch a ride to the school but the first 2 cars did not stop to help him. So he sat down the road beside his jeep’s tire looking down his dirty top. Then a black sleek ride stopped in front of him. He was surprised to see who get off of the car to come to his rescue. He immediately stood up and said, “Oh fuck, not you again.” Stiles grunted to himself while removing the dust from his slacks.

“Seriously?” talking to God while looking up the sky with his arm stretch sarcastically. Which received a scary look from Derek.

“Hey.” Derek greeted. Stiles just nodded. “Can I have a look?” referring to the jeep.

“Oh sure, help yourself.”

Derek removed his leather jacket to avoid getting dirt all over it. Stiles can’t help but blush. “This can be fixed. However I don’t have my tools with me right now, and   
I’m assuming you also don’t have some tools with you?” Derek calmly said as if there's no tension between them.

“Well, duh!” Stiles replied trying to hide the blush.

“Do you need a ride?” ignoring Stiles reply.

“No.” Stiles’ short reply while looking at his watch.“Fuck. Its already 9:40.” he thought.

“Suit yourself.” Derek wiped the grease off of his hands with a towel he got from the trunk of his car. Then went inside to the driver’s seat. Before closing the door he heard Stiles shout, “Derek wait!”.

Derek opened the door to the passenger seat. Stiles get in still feeling that he’s making a mistake. “Where to?” Derek asked grumpily.

“To Beacon Hills High School.” Stiles answered barely looking at Derek.

It’s a quiet ride. Until Derek noticed Stiles dirty clothes. “Here!” Derek growled to Stiles as he threw Stiles his leather jacket. “You can’t be seen like that. Even for a dork like you.”

“Thanks. I think?” Stiles replied with a very little sarcasm.

“You know you’re too smart for your own good.” Derek casually told Stiles.

“Well you’re too grumpy for your own good.” Stiles replied while putting on Derek’s jacket.

Derek smirked. This is where Stiles began rambling about everything else, as if the two of them are close. Derek is getting annoyed by each word from Stiles’ mouth.

“Shut up Stiles!” growled Derek. Stiles thought he really heard Derek growl. Then they sat quiet for a minute or so.

“Im sorry about yesterday.” Stiles slowly apologized and this time he really is blushing.

“Stop talking.” Derek replied calmly.

“But on my defense, its not entirely my fault you know.” Continued Stiles.

“I said stop talking Stiles.”

“Well its not like I can help it you know. ADHD here.” Replied Stiles while biting his nails. “But seriously. Im sorry.” Ended Stiles.

“Forget it.” Answered Derek focusing on the road. They parked in front of the school entrance.

“Thanks. I’ll return your jacket tomorrow.” As Stiles get off the car. Derek just nodded then slowly drive away.

Before entering the school a guy greeted him,”Nice ride.”

“Not mine.” Replied Stiles unsure if he’ll smile but smiled anyway.

“Hot boyfriend.”

“Oh hell no. He’s certainly not my boyfriend.” Denied Stiles gesturing a disgust with his hands in the air.

“Okay. Can I have him?” replied the guy who is now laughing at the open mouth Stiles. “Kidding. Danny by the way.” Handing his hands. “You must be Stiles. The new Guidance Counselor huh. Im the computer geek of a teacher. So if you need some computer related assistance call me.” Introduced Danny. Danny is well gorgeous. About 6 foot or taller as Stiles carefully observed. Combined with his dark brown eyes and his well arranged eye brows. Apparently he’s gay.

“Uh thanks?” Stiles overwhelmed reply. “

“Oh. Don’t make me delay you further. The principal is waiting for you in his office.” As he waved goodbye and went to the parking lot. Stiles do as Danny said and went to the principal’s office.

“And I’m the one with ADHD.” Stiles whispered to himself referring to Danny’s behaviour.

He knocked on the door. “Come in.” said the principal. Stiles entered the office and he saw the principal sitting on his leather armchair. “Good morning Mr. Stilinski.” Greeted the principal.

“Good morning Sir. You may call me Stiles.” As he handed his hands for a handshake.

“Then please call me Chris.” Answered Chris as he asked Stiles to sit after the handshake. “Im sorry for being a minute late. My jeep thought this is the right time to break down.” As he rub his head.

“No worries Stiles. We just need you to sign some papers.” Replied Chris smiling. He handed Stiles some papers and walked Stiles through his schedule and job description. He also showed Stiles his new office.

“Neat.” Stiles commented.

“Well, its your office now so feel free to do some arrangements.” Chris tells Stiles with his husky voice.

“Hey dad!” They both look to their left and saw a beautiful girl running towards them. Her dark hair neatly braided. “Oh hi, you must be Stiles.” Allison catching her breath as she look at Stiles. “Im Allison.” She continued as she gestured a handshake.

“Oh. You can’t have too many handshakes in a day.” Stiles commented while shaking Allison’s hand. “I’ve said it out loud haven’t I?” Stiles asked with uncertainty.

“Its fine!” Allison said while laughing. “Hey dad. Can I borrow your car? Mine’s still not finished fixing.” Now referring to her dad.

“Where now?” her dad asked.

“Going shopping with Lydia.” Allison smiles.

“Alright,but be home before dinner. Your mom will be mad if you’re late again.” Handing her his keys.

“I know. I know.” Playing with the keys. “Gotta go.” Then she turned around but still looking at Stiles. “Hey Stiles! Your cool, lets hang out sometimes.” As she makes her way to the exit.

“Hell yeah!” waving goodbye to Allison with his usually goofy way.

“So Stiles. I also need to go, I need to give human resource your papers before they close. See you on Monday?”

As he handed Stiles the key to his new office. Stiles just nodded excitedly. After being left alone to his new office. He stood there eyeing his new office. Familiarizing the smell. He opened the window blinds to see the view outside. He looked outside and in his surprise, “Is that dad’s car?” asked Stiles to himself. He then looked at his phone and saw 17 missed calls. 5 from Scott and 12 from his dad.

“Oh crap.” He then close the door of his office then rushed to the parking lot. As he approached the parking lot, he saw his dad waiting outside his police car.

“Hey dad. How did you - ?” Stiles dad cut him off mid sentence.

“Derek.” He said.

“Derek? As in tall, bluish green eyes, dark hair and with gorgeous facial hair Derek?” asked Stiles in surprise as he entered his dad’s car.

“Yeah that Derek.” Sheriff replied as closes the door. He then looked at Stiles, “You know son, for a guy who’s claiming to hate his guts, you sure did take notice of him.”

“Well, I do hate him.” Looking at the side mirror. “But that doesn’t change the fact that he is handsome. A handsome jerk that is.” He added.

“I don’t think he’s much of a jerk as much as you give him credit for.” Sheriff replied as he started driving away from the school. Stiles looked confused to his father. 

“He called me and Scott to tell us that your jeep broke down. That you might need a ride home.” He paused then added, “He also called for tow and have your jeep   
fixed. Here.” The sheriff gave Stiles the address of the shop where his jeep is. Stiles just stared at the card his father gave him. “We can pick it up on our way.” Looked at Stiles. “Hey son. Stiles!” Steve nearly shouted.

“Dad! No need to shout. Im just right here.” Stiles grunted. “Fine. Lets go to that shop.” He added. He remained quiet for the rest of the ride to the shop. He kept thinking about Derek, he’s now confused to what he needs to feel.

His thought interrupted by his father, “Here we are.” They both went to the information booth to ask for his jeep.

“Hi. I’m here for a jeep.” Stiles started.

“You must be Stiles. Please come in.” said the girl inside the booth. “Your jeep’s in the back. He’s almost done with it.” The girl showed them in. “Hey Jake! Stiles’ here.” Then nodded to both of them and left. Stiles and his dad just looked at each other confused. Then a guy wearing greasy pants and undershirt came to talk to them.

“I’m almost done with your jeep. Just replaced some parts and he’s all good.” Explained the guy.

“How much for the repair?” as Stiles opened his wallet.

“We’re all good here. Its already been taken care by that grumpy dude.” As he walked away to finish his work.

“Told you.” Said his dad feeling proud of himself.

“Not now dad.” Replied Stiles with confusion painted all over his face.

“Alright son. I’ll head back to the station.” As he tapped his son’s shoulder. “Bye dad.”

After a few minutes, “Its done sir.”

“Thanks.” Then he went to his jeep, sat there a few minutes staring at Derek’s jacket. Then waved goodbye to the guy who fixed his jeep. He started driving. Not sure if he will go to the station or head home. He decided to go home instead. He went to his room and took off Derek’s jacket. He slowly smelled the jacket and it still have Derek’s scent all over it. “Damn. He smells so good.” Then he put down the jacket on to his bed and head to the bathroom to have a quick shower.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

You can’t always be sad over the little disappointments life throws at you. You also shouldn’t hide when life gets a little bit scary, because the truth is life will always be like that. The only thing you can do is adapt, change and grow stronger. It might be sad or scary or sad and scary but you can look at life from a different point of view. A view where everything becomes a little better and when life gives you something good make sure you celebrate.

Stiles lied down on his bed for a while after putting on shirt and boxers. He looked at his phone to look at his messages. He opened one message from Scott. 

“Congratulations dude! Cant have beer later but coffee instead?” Stiles smiled, until he remembered Derek. Then he rolled around his bed because he cant understand his feelings anymore. Stiles dozed off with Derek running through his mind.

Stiles is woken up the buzz from his phone. Scott is calling him. “Hey Scott.” Stiles greeted lazily.

“Dude, where are you?” Scott asked curiously.

“I’m home. I kind of dozed of a little.” Replied Stiles as he moved to sit down.

“Go get dressed and pick me up.” Replied Scott.

“Ugh. Dude I don’t think that’s a good idea. Can we just meet at the café?” Stiles said as he scratches him tummy.

“Why not?” Scott getting confused.

“Im kinda avoiding Derek.” Stiles answered as he went down to the kitchen.

“Ooops.” Scott answered.

“Ooops? What does ooops mean Scott? What did you do?” Stiles panicked.

“Hey dude calm down. I thought you two were okay given the situation this morning, so I invited him to dinner. Well technically your dad invited him, I’m just the one who asked Derek.” Explained Scott.

“You two did what!” exclaimed Stiles.

“Dude calm down. I’m sorry okay.” Scott starting to panic.

“Oh God! Kill me now!” Stiles getting fidgety. “Fine. I’m going to change then I’ll pick you up.” Stiles ended the call. “So much for my wonderful night.” As he prepare for a very awkward evening. He put on some shirt then a jacket. He then drove all the way to the station.

In the parking lot. “I’m here.” He sent Scott a message. Then a few minutes later came out his dad, Scott and Derek.

“Hey son. I’ll head to the restaurant first.” His dad said as he walk over his car.

Then Scott entered the jeep and sat at the passenger sit. “Hey, you alright?” asked Scott.

“I don’t know. I’m just confused right now. Sorry for being crazy over the phone.” answered Stiles.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you can be crazy sometimes.” Scott starting to laugh. Then he looked outside to Derek whose making his way to his car.

“Hey Derek! See you there.” Shouted Scott gesturing that the way to the restaurant. Then Stiles started the car and drived.

“When did the two of you become buddies?” Stiles asked who seemed a bit annoyed.

“Its just a casual co-worker thing. Don’t be jealous.” Teased Scott.

“Me? Jealous? Haha!” tensed reply from Stiles.

“So are we hating Derek? Can you catch me up on that one?”asked Scott.

“No we aren’t hating him. Well, I don’t know. But you shouldn’t, especially when he is your colleague.” Answered Stiles.

“I get that you two did not get off on the right foot.” Scott paused a second, “but you should atleast get to know him more. You’ll never know how much you two might even be alike more than you expected.” Scott now looking outside. Stiles just sat quiet until they reached the restaurant. Lately, if you want Stiles to shut up just say Derek’s name and poof you’ll get a quiet Stiles.

They all met at the entrance. Derek wearing his usual black shirt. His dad wearing his uniform. And Scott a white shirt and jacket. The sheriff went inside first then Scott followed. 

Before Derek enters,”Hey uh, Derek.” Stiles said. Then Derek turned to face Stiles.

“Yeah?” Derek replied.

“Yeah,uhm about this morning. Thanks.” Stiles trying not to sound creepy.

“Don’t sweat it. Congratulations on getting the job by the way.” Then Derek tapped Stiles shoulder and entered the restaurant.

“Ow. Yeah. Yeah. Thanks.” Stiles blushing then followed Derek.

The four of them started ordering food. While waiting for the food to be served, they chatted for a while.

“So Scott how’s Melissa?” asked the sheriff.

“She’s okay. Still busy in the hospital but I heard she started dating again.” Explained Scott.

“Really. That’s good for her.” Replied Steve.

“How about you? Are you seeing anyone right now?” he added.

“Me? No sir. Girls aren’t really fond of me.” Scott almost about to laugh looking at Stiles.

“I can see the reason why.” Stiles butted in the conversation grinning. Scott smiling until he realized it wasn’t meant to be a compliment.

“And what do you mean by that Stiles?” confused Scott.

“My point exactly.” Stiles nodding with exaggeration. The three of them laughed while Derek just smirked. “Hey I met the principal’s daughter this morning. She’s beautiful, why not I set you up on a date? I think that would be great.” Stiles suggested.

“Well no harm in trying.” Scott replied. “Great! I’ll ask her as soon as the class started.” Stiles replied. Then came the food.

While eating,“Hey Stiles can you pass me the salt?” Derek asked Stiles.

“Ow yeah. Sure.” Startled but tried so hard not to show it. Stiles handed Derek the salt. Their hands sort of met, this made Stiles blush so he shoved food into his mouth as fast as possible so they wouldn’t notice.

Goofy and stupid as usual Scott asked Derek,”How about you Derek. Are you seeing anyone?” Derek looked to Scott then to Stiles which met Stiles’ curious eyes.

“I just came back here in Beacon Hills so I really don’t have time to meet anyone. I’m still busy with settling in.” Derek looked away from Stiles as he answered Scott.

“That’s understandable. Right Stiles?” Scott grinning dorkily at Stiles.

“Sure.” Stiles answered blushing and staring at his food. Steve and Scott looked at each other then to Stiles. “Let’s just finish dinner okay.” Stiles grunted. The four of them enjoyed the food and the conversation.

“It’s late, we better get going.” Steve declared.

“Thank you for inviting me sir.” Derek said as he gestured a handshake.

“It’s nothing, and call me Steve.” Answered the sheriff. Derek nodded to Stiles and Scott then walked out of the restaurant first. Steve followed a few minutes later.

“Hey kid, see you at home.” Steve talking to Stiles.

“Yeah dad, I’ll head home after driving Scott home.” Stiles replied. Stiles and Scott get in the jeep. “Dude what the hell was that? I really hate you right now!” Stiles hit Scott’s arm.

“Hahaha! You like him don’t you?” teased Scott.

“I- I don’t know ok. So stop doing that. I don’t want him to get a wrong idea.” Explained Stiles.

“Fine. I just want you to have a good laugh that’s all. Besides tonight was a great night. Especially your now a counselor.” Scott answered which is close to an apology.

“Yeah. I almost forgot that tonight was about that. I can’t focus around Derek. I feel like I can’t even breathe normal around him.” Stiles said as he start the car and drive to Scott’s house.

“Thanks. Have good night Stiles. Have a nice dream with Derek in it.” Teased Scott as he got off the jeep.

“Fuck off Scott! Good night!” Stiles replied as he backed up his jeep. Scott waving goodbye then entered his house.  
On his way to their house, Stiles passed a guy walking in the park with his cute black chow chow. He always wanted a dog, but he never had the chance to because no one will take care of the dog. He arrived at their house twenty minutes after his dad but Steve was already fast asleep. Stiles changed to his pajamas then he played a song from Goo Goo Dolls.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Stiles hum to this song until he succumbed to warm and soft bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We are programmed to be careful around strangers. We tip toe around new people. Being careful not to be hurt by them or hurt them. Until we realize that we are slowly getting attached to them, gradually missing them and looking forward to the next time you’ll see them. Until some point in time, you’ll eventually call them friends.

Derek woke up early because they have an assignment today. They will raid a suspected warehouse near the port. He silently moved around the house so he wouldn’t wake up his sister and his uncle. After taking a shower he put on his new uniform. The black uniform for new recruits fits Derek so well. Black really is his color. Derek immediately leaves the house to meet the team at the station. He was the third to arrive at the station. Steve was already there and one of the new recruits Erica. Erica Reyes has a blond hair with big curls. A typical bitch if you ask me.

“Good morning big guy.” She greeted Derek.

“Stop that Erica.” Derek grunted.

“Grumpy as usual. You need to get laid, you know that.” Erica backed off. Derek just glared back. Scott came in still rubbing his eyes then yawned.

“Good morning guys.” Scott looked around.

“Move out of the way McCall!” Jackson knocked Scott of the way.

“Good morning to you too!” Scott sarcastically greeted. Jackson just snarled. Jackson is almost as tall as Scott. In a short way to describe him would be, he is a male version of Erica that’s why the two of them argue most of the time.

Then Boyd came in, a huge stocky black American guy. He is shy and quiet most of the time but can be very dependable in the field.

Lastly a guy who is a few inches taller than Scott came in. “I’m sorry. I’m late again. Just needed to run a few errands at home.” He apologized.

“Let me guess, your dog again.” Erica said being bitchy again.

“Yeah, I’m sorry guys.” He apologized while scratching his head.

“Its fine Isaac, we’re only a few minutes ahead of you.” Scott mumbled to Isaac. The two of them grinned.

“Since we’re all here, let’s start the meeting.” Derek said as he walked to the room where Steve is. There’s a big town map pinned in the board. The blueprint of the warehouse is on the table. Steve started the strategy meeting. All of them contribute the plan and they head off as soon as they finalized the plan.   
They might piss off each other but they are a good team when they’re on an assignment. They have each others back and they follow the instructions of whoever leads the assignment. They caught the drug dealers smoothly and according to plan. The sun starts to rise driving away the darkness. They put all of the criminals handcuffed in the police van.

They arrived back in the police station. Jackson and Boyd escorted the criminals to their cell, while the others went back to their work stations.

“Is that coffee I smell?” Erica asked curiously.

They looked at each other then went to check where the smell coming from. Derek just remained sitting and arching his back lazily on his arm chair.

“Hey. You guys want some coffee?” Stiles greeted them with his goofy smile. “I brought my dad breakfast and I thought to also bring some for you guys.” He added.

“I have to admit Stiles, when you do this kind of thing I really find you adorable.” Erica replied as she grabbed her cup and let Stiles pour her some coffee.

“Hey dude me too.” Scott handed Stiles his mug.

Erica and Scott helped themselves out on the bacon and egg sandwich that Stiles brought.

When Stiles is about to bring some coffee to his dad, he accidentally bumped into Isaac but Isaac hold Stiles arms so he won’t spill the coffee.

“Careful there.” Isaac said as he slowly let go of Stiles’ arms.

“Wow. Thanks.” Stiles replied as he smiled to Isaac.

“Is accidentally bumping to police officers your thing?” Isaac said then laughed.

“I’m sorry about that.” Stiles blushed.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” Isaac replied.

“Hey wait a minute, you’re that guy with the black chow chow. Oh my God he’s so cute and fluffy. What’s his name? I’ve always wanted a dog, but dad wouldn’t let me have one. I’m sorry, I should probably shut up now.” Stiles babbling.

“You’re funny. I’m Isaac by the way.” He was about to gesture a hand shake but he remembered that Stiles is currently holding a hot cup of coffee.

“Stiles. I’ll go now. Nice meeting you Isaac.” Stiles left to give his dad his coffee.  
He glimpsed to Derek who is pretending to read a news paper after Stiles caught him staring at them. After giving his dad breakfast, he grabbed a cup of coffee then went to give the coffee to Derek.

“Hey.” Stiles greeted Derek as he put down the cup of coffee on Derek’s table.

“Hey.” Derek replied not looking at Stiles.

“O-kaay..” Stiles left him alone to avoid more humiliation and awkwardness.

He went to Scott who is currently stuffing himself full. “Hmmy dumd..” Scott greeted him with his mouth full.

“What’s wrong with him. One minute he's nice, then suddenly he's grumpy.” Stiles telling Scott as he sit beside him, burying his face on Scott’s table.

“Dude, stop psychoanalyzing him. You know you have a tendency to over read things. You’re just making it hard for yourself.” Scott explained after swallowing his food.

“Wow. That’s a lot coming from a hungry police officer.” Stiles replied. Stiles said goodbye to everyone then left. 

Derek just stared to the cup of coffee on his table. He carefully folded the newspaper. Then looked at his colleagues who are currently busy doing their reports, he then slowly grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip. Derek smiled and then frowned back when he saw Scott and Isaac looking at him. Scott and Stiles grinned.

“What!?!” Derek growled. This made the two boys laughed. Derek continued drinking the coffee and worked with his report. He then smirked thinking about Stiles’ goofy face but then frowned when he remembered Isaac flirting to Stiles.

Scott sent Stiles a message, “Hey dude. Derek smiled after drinking your coffee. XD”

A few seconds later, “He’s making me crazy!” Stiles replied.

“Dude. You’re already crazy before you even met him. HAHA!” Scott replied.

“Says you! Later Scott, will run for a while.” Stiles ended the text conversation.

Scott had an idea to test if Derek is also interested in Stiles. So he pretended to talk with Stiles over the phone. “Oh hey Stiles. Yeah, your jeep broke down again? So where are you now? Uh huh. Okay. Alright.”

Then Scott looked at Derek’s reaction. He expected Derek to be curious and about to stand up but he was surprised when Isaac went over his work station and asked,   
”Where’s he?”

“Hey Stiles, hold on a sec.” Scott pretended to talk over the phone. “Who?” referring to Isaac.

“Stiles. You’re talking to Stiles right?” Isaac answered.

“Yeah. Ah hold that thought.” Scott pointing his finger to Isaac. “Yeah Stiles, so are you good? Alright, that’s good. See you later.” Scott ended the pretended call. 

“Stiles said he tried it again and the engine started so no need to pick him up.” Scott trying to sound believable.

“Oh. That’s good then.” Isaac scratching his head as he gestured his way back to his work station. “Stiles says thank you by the way.” Scott said which made Isaac smile but Derek annoyed.

“Well that was surprising.” Scott whispered to himself.

Derek stood up and went outside the station. He walked to the parking lot and sat inside his car. “What is wrong with me? Why can’t I just talk to him like normal people do? And now that idiot made Isaac like him without realizing it.” Derek talking to himself while his face burried on the steering wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Emotions most of the time, err scratch that. Emotions always make things complicated, confusing and turn you into a ball of mixed baggage. Nevertheless, when you get through the emotional mixed up, the tangled thread of feelings it’s all worth it.

Stiles still pissed about earlier went outside and run. No particular destination. Just running. He’s listening to the song “Broken Angel” when he realized he’s heading to the woods. This has been Scott and Stiles’ favorite place hang out when they were in high school. They secretly get drunk here. It’s a place where they can hide from all of the stress of the world gives them, even for a while. Stiles sat on the big rock and raised the volume of his mp3 player. He’s now mouthing the lyrics of the song. 

He would have known that someone is behind him but the music was so loud that he feels so separated from the world. 

“Hey.” Someone tapped him on his shoulder.

“Ow!” Stiles was startled and was about to fall but was able to retain balance.

“Easy, I’m not here to hurt you.” The girl gesturing her hands to calm down Stiles.

Stiles removed the earphones, “Oh God! You startled me!” while catching his breath.

“Sorry about that. I’m Laura by the way.” She said while gesturing a hand shake.

“I’m Stiles.” He said while receiving the hand shake. “So what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I live here, well not here exactly but around here.” Laura explained. “I just recently came back from months of vacation.” She added.

“So that’s why I haven’t met you before.” Stiles replied removing dirt from his sweat pants. “Welcome back!” he greeted with full enthusiasm. “And I’m sorry for breaking in here. I never thought someone lives around here.” He apologized.

“Don’t worry about that. You and your friend can visit this place whenever you want.” Laura said as she sat on the rock.

“My friend? Oh you mean Scott? So you do know us.” Stiles sat beside her.

“Yeah. Pretty much. Your teenage adventures are hilarious by the way.” Laura teasing Stiles.

“I’m young back then. Let’s not talk about that.” Stiles starting to blush.

“That’s cute. You’re blushing.” Laura starting to laugh.

“Stop that!” Stiles trying not to look at Laura so he looked at his snickers.

“Okay, okay. So what brought you here?” Laura asked while looking at the sky.

“I’m sorta feeling annoyed and sad and happy and weird at the same time.” Stiles getting confused himself.

“Wow, that’s a lot of feelings. Why not tell me the story?” Laura insisted.

Stiles told Laura about this guy who makes him so confused. The unexpected mood transitions, from grumpy to nice to grumpy again. The nice thing the guy did for him which is out of character. He told her about the time his jeep broke down and this guy came to his rescue. The nice dinner they had with his father and best friend. 

“Well, do you like him?” Laura asked.

“I don’t know yet, but I do want seeing him. Even when he’s all grumpy and even his eyebrows hate each other. The best thing about him is he’s kind, although he doesn’t want anyone to notice.” Stiles further explained.

“Sounds someone I know.” Laura replied looking at Stiles.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Nevermind. Continue.” Laura redirects the story back to Stiles.

“I really liked it when he tries to not smile. When he slowly retracts his lips back to its frowning position.” Stiles continued.

“You do like him.” Laura concluded.

Stiles sighed. ”Yeah. I guess so. But I don’t want to ruin things between us when basically there’s nothing there yet.”

“You know Stiles. If he is what you described him, he’ll come around. Give it time. You’ll be able to understand, well if you really liked him that is.” Laura trying to sound like an adult.

“Maybe you’re right.” Stiles get off of the rock.

“You bet I am.” Laura smiled. 

“It’s getting late, I have to go. See you around?” Stiles slowly backing up.

“Yeah. See you around Stiles. Nice to meet you!” Laura waving goodbye as Stiles started running.

“Goodbye. Nice meeting you too Laura!” Stiles shouted back also waving his hands. 

Then he started running back home. On his way, he saw Isaac again playing with his dog in the park.

“Hey. Isn’t it a little late for a walk?” Stiles greeted Isaac.

“Right back at you.” Isaac smiling at Stiles while petting his dog. “Hey I want you to meet Izzy.” Isaac introduced Stiles. “Iz this is Stiles. Stiles Izzy.” 

“Hi Izzy!” Stiles bend over to pat Izzy’s head. “So you named you dog after you?” Stiles asked.

“Not really but.” Isaac pause for a while “Yeah. Something like that.” He continued.

“Hah. That’s weird and cute at the same time.” Stiles smiled, “Now I can’t stop thinking about you when I brush your dog.” He added.

“Maybe I’ll buy another one and name it after you.” Isaac said while blushing.

“Are you seriously using that line to flirt with me?” Stiles starts to laugh.

“Should I stop? I mean, if you don’t like it I’ll stop.” Isaac sat down the bench and looked at Stiles smiling.

“Nah. I think it’s cute.” Stiles replied as he sat beside Isaac. “I think you’re cute.” He added shyly.

“Me too- You I mean. You’re cute too.” Isaac stuttered.

They started laughing at the how stupid they sound. They talked for a while, shared stories, what they usually do when they have spare time. Stiles is surprisingly   
comfortable with Isaac. 

“Hey, I need to go now. I still have to prepare dinner for dad.” Stiles slowly stood up.

“Yeah, same here. Let me walk you home.” Isaac stood up and slowly pulled Izzy up.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you.” Stiles said.

“You’re not. Besides I think Iz wants to walk you home too. To make sure you’re safe.” Isaac insisted.

“Is that true Iz?” Stiles talking to Izzy while stroking his fur. “Let’s go then.”

They walked quietly and slowly, like cherishing the moment. Isaac can’t keep his eyes off of Stiles. Stiles asked Isaac if he could walk Izzy on their way home. Stiles is playing with Izzy while walking, talking gibberish as if Izzy can understand him. 

“Do you find me attractive?” Stiles asked Isaac but not looking at him.

Isaac was caught off guard. It took time before he was able to mutter a response. “Yes.” He shyly replied. “Everything starts to lighten up every time you’re there. You can make anyone like you without even trying.” He added.

“That’s real sweet thing to say.” Stiles replied while smiling his feelings out.

Isaac just scratched his head in return. Stiles bend down to Izzy. He rubbed his nose against Izzy’s nose then stood up again.

“We’re here.” Stiles looked at Isaac. “Thanks, have a good night Izzy.” He looked at Izzy then looked back to Issac. “Goodnight Isaac.” Then Stiles kissed him on his cheek. 

Isaac just stood there with his hand on his cheek. Izzy’s loud bark pulled him back to reality. Stiles already went inside.   
“Alright Iz, no need to bark. Let’s go home.” Isaac can’t help but smile.

Inside, Stiles immediately went to his room and closed the door behind him. “What just happened?” he asked himself. A call from Scott startled him.

“Hey dude. You won’t believe this. I think Isaac likes you.” Scott told Stiles without so much of a greeting.

Stiles is silent for a few seconds then, “Yeah, I think he does.” He finally muttered.

“What? You don’t sound surprised at all. Is there something you’re not telling me?” Scott asked Stiles with suspicion.

Stiles told Scott about what happened earlier.

“You kissed him! That’s great! I think? So what about Derek?” Scott asked. “No more Derek?” he added.

“I don’t know dude. Besides nothing is going on between Derek and me, it’s not like we’re in a committed relationship. We barely have any relationship at all.” Stiles saying it loud so he can also convince himself.

“Dude, don’t start something you’re not ready for. Just be sure about it okay? I don’t want you to get hurt or something.” Scott advised.

“You’re right. Thanks dude.” Stiles replied as he lied down on his bed.

“Seriously dude! What will you do without me.” Scott said then he ended the call.

Great, now Scott’s so full of himself Stiles thought. He stared at his phone when a message from an unknown number appeared.

“Hi Stiles. Isaac here. Hope you don’t mind, I asked your number from Scott.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Say hi to Izzy for me.” Stiles replied.

The two of them exchanged a few messages before they decided to hit the sack.


End file.
